History of 1971 Homemade
Part 1 Rugrats: When Wishes Come True (1971) Animaniacs: Cutie and the Beast (1971) Rugrats: Farewell, My Friend (1971) Aosth: Blockbot the Pirate (1971) PB&J Otter Mayor Flick (1971) Rugrats: Let There Be Light (1971) Rugrats Monster in the Garage (1971) Tom and Jerry Kids Urfo Returns (1971) PB&J Otter: Aunt Nanner's Special Place (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Jackson Heights Broadway Express Trip (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Grand Big City Express (1971) Aosth: Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1971) The New Yogi Bear Show: Shine on Silver Screen (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Super Spy Night (1971) Tom and Jerry Kids: Dog Daze Afternoon (1971) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1971) Barney and Friends: May I Help You (1971) PB&J Otter A Very Surprising Party (1971) Rugrats Candy Car Creep Show (1971) Rugrats: Grandpa Moves Out (1971) PB&J Otter: Easy Pickings (1971) Aosth: Robo Ninjas (1971) Aosth: Tails' Tale (1971) Aosth Coachnik (1971) Aosth: Road Hog (1971) Rugrats: The Stork (1971) Aosth Spaceman Sonic (1971) Rugrats Weaning Tommy (1971) Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Hat (1971) Rugrats: Together at Last (1971) PB&J Otter: The Ice Moose (1971) Aosth: Sonic Gets Thrashed (1971) Tom and Jerry Kids Flippin' Fido (1971) Tom and Jerry Kids Puss 'n Pups (1971) Aosth: Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior (1971) Tiny Toon Adventures: Going Places (1971) Barney and Friends: Falling for Autumn! (1971) The New Yogi Bear Show: Slippery Smith (1971) The New Yogi Bear Show: The Yolks on Yogi (1971) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Curse of the Collar (1971) The New Yogi Bear Show: In Search of the Ninja Raccoon (1971) The New Yogi Bear Show: Real Bears Don't Eat Quiche (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Kayla's Big Surprise Party (1971) Barney and Friends: Let's Help Mother Goose! (1971) Barney and Friends: Having Tens of Fun! (1971) Tom and Jerry Kids: Prehistoric Pals (1971) Muppet Babies: It's Only Pretendo (1971) Muppet Babies: Quoth the Werido (1971) Muppet Babies Babes in Troyland (1971) Muppet Babies Operators are Standing By (1971) Muppet Babies Puss n Boots n Babies (1971) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (1971) Muppet Babies Sing a Song of Superheroes (1971) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1971) Muppet Babies: In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Poetry Fest School: The Musical! (1971) Part 2 My Life as a Teenage Robot: Turncoats (1971) PB&J Otter: Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1971) Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) (1971) Barney Live in New York City (1994) (1971) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1971) Sonic X: Flood Fight (1971) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1971) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1971) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1971) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1971) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1971) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1971) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1971) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1971) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1971) Pokémon: Friends to the End (1971) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1971) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game: The End of the World (1971) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1971) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1971) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is our Future (1971) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1971) Beyblade Final Showdown (1971) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1971) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1971) Digimon Fusion: Final Fusion The Fight for Earth (1971) Tai Chi Chasers: Gate To Destiny (1971) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (1971) Naruto Departure (1971) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (1971) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1971) Beyblade: Shogun Steel The Bridge to the Future (1971) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1971) BeyWheelz A New World (1971) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1971) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1971) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1971) Spider Riders Archna Power (1971) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1971) Yo-Kai Watch Town of Yo-Kai (1971) Dinosaur King Fate of The Cosmos (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1971) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (1971) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1971) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End of the Line (1971) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1971) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1971) Pokémon: Till We Compete Again (1971) Pokémon The Legend of XY and Z (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s a Wrap (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1971) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (1971) Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (1971) CN Groovies - Signal in the Sky (1971) CN Groovies - I’m a Super Girl (1971) CN Groovies - Power of the Female (1971) CN Groovies - My Best Friend Plank (1971) CN Groovies - Rolling (1971) CN Groovies - Chemical X (1971) Music Disney Channel Stars - A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (1971) Backstreet Boys - Quit Playing Games with My Heart (1971) Friends - I'll Be There for You (1971) Camp Rock - This is Me (1971) Play - Evergirl (1971) Angel - Belinda (1971) Escape - Enrique Iglesias (1971) UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love (1971) Romeo Santos - Llévame Contigo (1971) Romeo Santos - You (1971) Lovefool - The Cardigans (1971) Prince Royce - Stand By Me (1971) Aventura - El Perdedor (1971) Aventura - Por un Segundo (1971) Aventura - El Desprecio (1971) Aventura - El Malo (1971) Aventura - Enséñame a Olvidar (1971) Aventura - Yo Quisiera Amarla (1971) Aventura - Tu Jueguito (1971) Aventura - Dile al Amor (1971) Aventura - Su Veneno (1971) No One - Alicia Keys (1971) Viveme - Laura Pausini (1971) La La Land - Demi Lovato (1971) Collage - I'll Be Loving You (1971) Los Temerarios - Loco Por Ti (1971) La Oreja De Van Gogh - Rosas (1971) La Oreja De Van Gogh - La Playa (1971) Duele El Amor - Aleks Syntek and Ana Torroja (1971) The Bangles - Eternal Flame (1971) RBD - Rebelde (1971) RBD - Solo Quédate En Silencio (1971) RBD - Otro Día Que Va (1971) RBD - Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (1971) RBD - Un poco de tu amor (1971) RBD - Tenerte Y Quererte (1971) RBD - Aún hay algo (1971) RBD - Enséñame (1971) RBD - Sálvame (1971) Can't We Try - Dan Hill and Vonda Shepard (1971) Ironic - Alanis Morissette (1971)